Remembering Yami
by animefor
Summary: Squeal to "Star Struck" Yugi and Yami had some great times in London, now they are both back and Yugi doesn't remember Yami! Can Yami make Yugi love him all over again or will someone else try to steal him away.
1. Who are you?

*Still in hiding* WOW, you guys really let me have all the anger. I am so glad that you guys like this story. I was really unsure of it myself, I know I had a lot of errors and left out some important details, but I guess what's really important is the story huh? Well here is the sequel (Remembering Yami)

Yami was still in shock that Yugi didn't remember him. Not sure of what else to say he decided to see if Yugi remembered anything else.

"Do you remember your name?" Yami said looking at Yugi straight in the eyes.

Yugi laughed lightly, "Yes, my name is Yugi." Yugi said trying to control his laughter.

"Your not pulling my leg are you? Do you really not remember me?" Yami asked.

"Sorry, but I really don't remember you."

Yami sighed, "oh well my name is Yami."

Yugi nodded. "Alright, I wish I could remember you, I don't like forgetting people."

"Do you just not remember me? Or is there anything else you do not remember?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Not unless something has changed.

"Alright, I'm going to go wake up your brother, maybe he will be able to make you remember something."

Yami walked out of the bedroom and into the room Heba was staying in. Slowly Heba opened his eyes and looked at Yami.

"Good morning Yami, Yugi up?" Heba asked sitting up.

Yami nodded. "Yea, and he doesn't remember me." Heba's eyes grew wide.

"Your kidding right?" Heba asked hoping Yami was truly kidding.

"I wish I was, but I think he really doesn't remember me." Yami said with a frown.

"Well, lets go talk to him, I have something I want to ask him, I hope he remembers it though."

Both Heba and Yami walked out of the room and back into the room Yugi was in. Yugi was searching through his things and was surprised to find a few new things. As Heba and Yami walked into the room Yugi turned around and smiled.

"Hey Yugi, how are you feeling this morning?" Heba asked walking over to Yugi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright, I feel great but I guess I don't remember… this guy named Yami who was in my bed with me sleeping." Yugi said sounding a little creped out.

"Do you remember that you had a trip to London a week ago?" Heba asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I have always wanted to go there, but I need to find a job first that can pay well enough for that." Yugi said with a small frown.

Heba looked at Yugi in the eyes, and then remembered something. "Yugi, this is going to set weird but what is my name?"

"You know, I can't remember that either; I feel like I should remember both of you but I just can't." Yugi said getting even sadder.

Heba sighed. "Yami, can I speak to you in the hall please… alone?" Heba asked. Yami nodded and the two walked into the hall closing the door behind them.

"Alright, did Yugi take any pills while on London with you?" Heba asked looking at Yami. Yami shook his head with a sad look.

"I was afraid of that, whenever Yugi doesn't take a pill everyday he starts to forget stuff, if he went an entire week without taking the pill who knows what he has forgotten." Heba said worry clear in his voice.

Yami nodded. "I was going to tell Yugi that I was his b…" Heba's eyes grew wide and Yami stopped.

"No, do not tell him that, if I am correct Yugi thinks he is straight right now, it would just creep him out, if you just don't say anything about that you can continue to live here with us, we can just say you are my guest who has no where to go." Heba said still looking sad.

Yami nodded his head. "Alright, it will be thought but I will try anything to help Yugi out."

Heba smiled. "Thanks Yami, I really hope he remembers you soon, you appear to be a really nice guy."

Yami blushed and scratched his head. "Thanks."

Heba laughed. "No problem, now lets go back in, I don't want Yugi I am talking bad about him, as I am sure you know he is very self conscious."

Yami nodded his head. "Yea, I knew that the first day I met him, which was the day he got a new position at the restaurant." Yami remembered with a laugh. That was a very… evening.

Heba laughed as well. Yami opened the door and walked back in with Heba. "Yugi, do you remember that you have today off at the restaurant?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I was just about to leave for work, thanks for reminding me." Yugi said laughing.

Heba sighed. "Also, you work nights now, you got a new position at the restaurant."

Yugi's eyes grew wide again. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"Yea." Heba responded.

After a few more moments of everything being quit, Yugi spoke.

"Well, I think I am going to call Joey and Seto, maybe talk to Seth." Yugi said reaching for the phone. Heba starting to panic grabbed the phone from Yugi. Yugi's hands were still in the shape of holding the phone.

"Heba, give me back the phone, I really want to call them." Yugi said looking at Heba.

"You can't call them Yugi." Heba said.

"Why can't I call them? Joey is my best friend." Yugi wined.

"Because, they… they are on vacation." Heba answered quickly.

Yugi looked at Heba, then got a look on his face like he had an idea or remembered something.

"Oh yea, it is about that time again isn't it?" Yugi asked laughing.

Heba laughed also. "Yea, and Seth is also staying with us while they are gone."

"Alright, I don't really know why he would be but I don't mind, I really like him." Yugi said with a smile.

Heba smiled. "I'm going to go check on him, you and Yami can get to know each other again while I do that ok?" Heba suggested. Both gave a nod as Heba left the room.

Both Yami and Yugi sat down on the bed; Yami sat on one side and Yugi on the other.

"Well, I know your name is Yami, I have heard it enough, anything else you would like to tell me about you?"

Yami thought for a moment. "Um, I am from England, London." Yami said trying to come up with something.

"Oh cool, I still can't wait to go there." Yugi said smiling. This made Yami smiled as well.

"Lets see, I have a band, and a sister." Yami continued.

"Oh, cool I am sure that is fun."

"Yea, but I am taking a break for a year, just some time to myself."

"Oh, that can be good, not that it's any of my business but do you have a special someone?" Yugi asked. Yami sure wasn't expecting Yugi to ask that.

"W… why you ask?"

"I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me if you don't wan to, I will understand." Yugi said with a smile and a slight blush.

Yami noticed the blush on Yugi's face and just had to give him a bad time about it.

"Why you blushing?" Yami said in a teasing tone.

This made Yugi blush even deeper.

"Oh, well I just feel a little embarrassed for asking that question." Yugi added still blushing crazy.

"Well, how about you? Do you have a special someone?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "No, there was this girl who I liked a while ago, but I was too shy to ask her out, now I think it's too late."

Yami looked at Yugi with a caring half smile.

"I'm sure it's not too late Yugi, who is this girl you liked?"

Yugi blushed.

"Yugi, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it, I promise to keep it a secret if you want me to."

Yugi looked at Yami and into his eyes. All he saw was that Yami was telling the truth and something else… but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Alright, I will tell you, only because I feel like I can trust you and that I have known you for years." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"The girl who I had a crush on is…"

END! Wow, what do you guys think about that? Please review, fav and follow, as this is a new fanfic. Updates should come every Friday.


	2. Making Progress?

Thanks everyone for being soo interested in this fanfic. It makes me feel really good that people are reading my writing. I would just like to point out this sequel is a little sadder than the past one. The past story was Romance/Humor. This one is Angst/Romance. There will be traces of Humor along the way but those are the main categories.

Just a note: In a review it was brought to my attention that I ended the last story kind of odd… To be honest I ended it there and wasn't planning on continuing this and just leaving it there but all your reviews really helped me get into the mood to write more. I love all the humor you have in your reviews one of them for the last chapter. Lets continue with the story.

Yami looked at Yugi, his crimson eyes sparkling like a kid after they got something they really wanted. Even though he didn't like the idea of someone else dating his Yugi he was willing to do anything to make him happy.

"The girl I like is Tea Gardner." Yugi said blushing madly.

Yami look at Yugi, eyes still sparkling.

"I have never met this person you speak of, I hope she's nice."

"As far as I know she is, we have gone to school for a while now and she hangs out with me and my friends during lunch, I'm not sure if she likes me like I like her but I am hoping she does." Yugi said still blushing.

"I'm sure she likes you as well, if she didn't she would be silly not to, you are a very nice guy."

"You really think so?"

"Yea, I know so." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami I bet we were great friends when I remembered you." Yugi said trying to fake a smile.

"Yami, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, you can ask me anything, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why were we in the same bed this morning?" Yugi said blushing. Yami grew wide-eyed.

"Crap, I wasn't expected Yugi to ask me that of all things." Yami thought to himself. Yugi looked at Yami waiting for Yami to explain while they two were in bed together.

"Well, I don't really remember last night that much." Yami said rubbing his head.

"Are you implying that we got drunk last night?" Yugi asked shocked that Yami would imply that.

"It's possible, we did go out to dinner with Heba, why don' t you ask him?" Yami suggested.

"I will, but I can't figure out why because I am not one to drink and when I do I don't over do it, sure I have gotten a little drunk in the past but never enough to forget something like being in bed with someone I don't know."

Yugi shook his head.

"Well I'm going to go speak with Heba, I am really curious as to why we were in the same bed."

Yami smiled. "You go do that."

Yugi got up and walked out of the room walking into the front room were Seth and Yugi were now sitting. Sitting down next to him he spoke.

"Heba, I have a question." Yugi said looking at Heba with the look that you get when you suspect something."

"Alright, what's on your mind?"

"Why… was I sleeping with Yami last night?" Yugi asked as Yami walked out laughing. Heba looked at Yami glaring figuring Yami was the reason Yugi was asking.

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe Yami just wanted a comfortable place to sleep and you offered him the bed."

"You know, that does sound like me, I will go with that not that I got drunk and that's why Yami and myself where in the same bed." Yugi said glaring at Yami and Heba joined in.

"I guess I was wrong." Yami admitted still laughing. Both Yugi Heba joined in.

"I'm glad Yugi is able to laugh about stuff like this." Yami thought to himself.

Seth got up from sitting with Heba and walked over to Yami holding his hands up Yami smiled and picked him up. Yami was a little surprised that Seth would just come over to a stranger and ask to be held but maybe it was just because he was missing his parents.

"So Yugi, Seth is going to be staying with us for a while." Heba started.

"Oh?"

"Yea, his parents went on vacation and asked if he could stay with us for a while."

"Alright, yea I don't mind taking care of Seth, Yami can stay home and take care of him because I am guessing he doesn't have a job."

Yami looked at Yugi and nodded. "Yea I was thinking about getting a job, but if you want me to stay home and help take care of Seth that's fine also." Yami said smiling looking down at Seth.

"Alright, I'm guessing because of how late it is I don't have work today." Yugi said looking at Heba. Heba nodded.

"Well I am going to go take a shower, you two watch Seth." Yugi getting up walking into the bathroom.

"So Heba, I'm wondering what if Yugi's co-workers as how was his trip?"

"Don't worry about that, I am going to go to Yugi's work later today and tell them what's going on."

"Alright, I am guessing you have already talked with Seth." Yami said looking down at Seth who was now sleeping.

Heba laughed. "Yes, he understands what we are doing, I told him to not let Yugi know the real reason he is staying with us and he appeared to understand."

"Good, now I have to think how I am going to get him together with a girl named Tea." Yami said looking off into the distance.

"Tea?" Heba asked.

"Yea, he told me this morning that he thought he liked her."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Why? Did something happen between those two?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded his head. "Yea, those two got into a really big fight, Yugi and Tea went to school together as I am sure he told you." Heba started.

Yami nodded his head.

"Well, the fight was about how they were dating and Tea ended up cheating on him, Yugi was so heart broken from it that he tried to kill himself."

Yami looked at Heba in shock.

"Yea, thankfully I was there and stopped him but I am worried that Tea might take advantage of his memory lose and then the two would go out and Tea would end of cheating on him again."

Yami continued to look at Heba; he couldn't find the words to describe what he felt towards what Heba was telling him.

Just then Yugi walked out of the bathroom with a towel around him, Yami saw Yugi and couldn't help but to blush. Yugi laughed and then walked into his room to get dressed.

"So, should I just not tell Tea about Yugi losing his memory and try to keep them from dating or…"

Heba shook his head. "No, we will let Yugi date Yea if he wants, but someone is always going to need to be around to comfort him should something happen with them."

"Alright I understand; I'm going to go and put Seth down, and then I will be back out." Yami said with a smile, slowly getting up with one arm under Seth and the other arm around his back. Yami walked back to the room Seth had spent the night in and placed him on the bed; he didn't bother putting Seth under the covers so Seth didn't sleep more than he had to. Walking out to the front room there was Bakura at the door.

"Bakura, what you doing here?" Yami asked walking back out to the front room.

"I heard what happened with Seto and Joey and I heard Yugi was really close to them so I wanted to check up how he was doing."

"Oh, lets talk outside about that." Yami suggested. Bakura looked a little confused but nodded walking outside; Yami followed and closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi doesn't remember me and he also doesn't remember that Joey and Seto died last night."

"Oh, that's not good, how did he lose his memory did you guys do it so hard that is caused him to forget you?" Bakura said laughing.

Yami glared at Bakura.

"No, we didn't do that, we are not sure how he lost his memory; but I guess now he also forgot he is gay and likes this other girl named Tea."

"Oh yea I heard of her, she seems really nice."

"Yea, not so much, from what Yugi's brother Heba told me she cheated on him last time they dated and Yugi tired to kill himself."

"Oh, um… that's not good."

Yami shook his head. "Nope, but we are going to let him date her should he choice to, but someone is going to need to be around should Tea cheat on him to comfort him so he doesn't try to kill himself again."

"Alright, and we are keeping you dating him and that Seto and Joey died a secret?"

Yami nodded. "Yea, just for now, should someone try to take advantage of him I wont hold back to protect him, I care too much about him."

"You can bet I will also deal with them, I don't like when someone picks on a friend of mine or someone they care about."

Yami smiled. "Thanks Bakura, you are a great friend to have."

The two walked back into the apartment, Yugi and Heba was sitting on the couch talking. Yami smiled.

"I put Seth down for a nap." Yami said to Yugi.

"Yea Heba told me, thanks for that Yami." Yugi said closing his eyes.

"Yugi you feeling okay?"

"Yea, my stomach is just a little upset that's all."

"Alright, if you feel like you are getting sick let one of know."

"I will, I am not good at lying so you would be able to tell if I was sick anyway."

Both Yami and Heba smiled.

"Well it's still early do you want to watch a movie or something?" Yami asked.

Heba looked at Yami and then at Yugi. Bakura was sitting next to Yami and was smiling.

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?" Yugi asked.

"I'm up for anything, what do you want to watch?" Yami asked.

"Well we could watch a horror movie." Bakura suggested.

Yugi grew wide-eyed. "I don't really like horror movies." Yugi admitted.

"If you need someone to hold you I can do it." Yami said winking.

"Oh, in that case… No." Yugi said sticking his tong out. Yami felt a little hurt from that but he laughed.

"Well, I guess we could watch an action movie." Heba suggested.

"If you guys want to watch a horror movie that's fine, I will live." Yugi confessed.

"You sure?" Yami asked, "I don't want you to be sacred."

"Yes, I will live, you guys pick a movie."

Bakura smiled.

~ The gang decided to watch The Exorcist the movie had just started after Yami clicked play. It was a movie that Bakura picked out and Yugi was already starting to get scared. Heba noticed and looked at Yami tapping his shoulder.

"Put your arm around Yugi." Heba whispered to Yami.

"But what if he freaks out about it?" Yami whispered back.

Heba laughed lightly. "He wont he will just think of it as a friend comforting him." Heba whispered back.

Yami nodded and then slowly put his arm around Yugi, Yugi felt an arm go around him and looked over, Yami smiled at him. To his surprise Yugi leaned up against his shoulder. This shocked both Yami and Heba. Yami smiled he felt a warm feeling in his stomach… and so did Yugi.

"I can't believe I am letting Yami put his arm around me, and why do I get a warm feeling inside my stomach when his arm is around me?" Yugi asked himself.

Well what did you think of that chapter? I think it was really nice, I'm hopping you all liked it, Please review, fav and follow as you have seen I really love getting them and they make me write better.


	3. Strange Feeling

The gang had just finished the movie and Yugi was clam, this was the calmest he had ever been after watching a horror movie and he watched it all the way through didn't use the bathroom, have to get something to drink or pretend to check on Seth.

"So, what did you think of the movie Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"It was good, parts of it were scary but I enjoyed watching it." Yugi said still with Yami's arm around him.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

"I can't believe Yugi let me put my arm around him, that felt great." Yami thought to himself.

"Well I am going to get going guys, Ryu should be home from work now and I told him I would be home tonight."

"Oh, so you met someone here already?" Yami asked.

"Yea, last night the gang and myself went out to eat and I got talking with Ryu, he seemed like a nice guy, tonight I told him I would sleep over at his house while his parents are out of town."

"You sure you didn't control him? It's not like you to be interested in someone younger than you."

"He's not that younger than me, he's sixteen."

"Bakura, your twenty one, I'm not even that is legal to date someone that young."

"As long as we don't get caught and are careful we should be fine, people in this country do it all the time at young ages."

"Just be careful, I don't want you get deported back to London because you did something stupid."

"I'll be careful, you know you worry to much Yami."

"Just get going." Yami said pointing to the door and laughing.

"Fine, I'll be by tomorrow if you guys want to hangout."

"Alright, I'll text you." Yami said as Bakura walked out of the room.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Bakura." Heba said Bakura smiled and then left the house.

"I'm going to go check on Seth I think." Heba said to Yami and Yugi.

"Alright, why don't you wake him up, I want him to eat something." Yami suggested.

"Will do."

Heba got up from were he was sitting and walked to the room that Seth was staying in.

Yami looked down at Yugi and Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Thanks for putting your arm around me Yami, it made me feel better watching that movie with someone's arm around me."

"No problem Yugi, I'd do anything for you." After Yami said that Yugi got that warm feeling back in his stomach.

"Well I'm going to get up and get something to drink, do you want anything Yugi?"

"No, but Yami…" Yugi started.

"Yea what is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami, he wanted to ask Yami if they were dating in the past but couldn't seem to get the words out of his head into his mouth. Yugi shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Alright, if you need to talk about something just ask either me or Heba, we will both listen to you."

"I will."

Yami walked out into the kitchen getting a glass down after searching for were Yugi kept the glasses for a while.

Heba walked out of the bedroom and out to the living room were Yugi was still sitting.

"Yugi, Seth says he isn't feeling that great, then he threw up all over himself."

"Oh, he might still have the flu."

"Wait, you remember him getting sick?" Heba asked Yugi nodded.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Heba asked.

"Yea, I take them every morning."

"Alright, just checking wasn't sure if you forgot or not."

Yugi laughed. "Nope, I didn't forget." Yami walked back over and sat down on the couch again next to Yugi. For a moment everything was quit, then Yugi jumped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Yami got a confused look on his face and got up following Yugi to the bathroom, Yugi was bent over the toilet puking. The smell was awful; it made Yami want to throw up himself. Regardless of the smell Yami walked over to Yugi and patted his back till he stopped puking.

"Thanks Yami, not sure why I am feeling like this."

"Think you might have what Seth has?" Yami suggested.

"No, his is a special flu, you only get it twice in your lifetime if you can do stuff that only a select few people can do."

"Oh okay."

Yugi stood up and grabbed a washcloth wiping his face with it. Yami couldn't help but feel bad for Yugi, there really wasn't any reason as to why Yugi was sick and plus Yami just hated seeing Yugi puking.

"Yami, do you think I might be catching something else?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure Yugi, I don't think there is anything going around right now so it's really hard to say."

Yugi nodded his head. "I think I am going to go lay down, wake me up if something comes up alright?"

"Sure."

Yami walked out of the room to let Yugi go to the bedroom. Yugi walked into the bedroom and over to the bed, pulled back the covers he got into bed and as soon as he head hit the pillow was out.

Seth, Heba and Yami were sitting in the front room now talking about Joey and Seto.

"So, what are we going to tell Yugi if he asks about Joey and Seth?" Yami asked.

"We don't, he will remember after he starts and continues taking his pills again, soon he will remember everything."

"How long is soon?"

"The longest is a month."

"A month!" Yami screamed.

"Relax Yami, it's just going to take some time, he will get better."

Yami sighed. "I still can't get over that he is into a girl, I mean when did he find out he was gay?"

"As far as I know not until he met you, though after tonight I am not sure if he would still want to date Tea, he seemed to be enjoying being in your arms."

"True, honestly I was expecting Yugi to freak out and yell at me to move my arm away."

Heba laughed. "I think he is starting to remember you, or he is just falling in love with you all over again."

"I hope so, I can't stand not being in his life, I mean I love being his friend, if we ever did officially break up I would still be his friend."

"I'm glad to hear that, really Yugi needs all the friends he can get, he only has a few."

"What about the people he works with?"

"They really aren't his friends, he talks to them, and jokes but they really aren't his friends."

"Oh."

"Yea."

Yugi woke up about six hours later with Yami shaking his shoulder.

"Hey Yugi, I think you need to get up."

"Do I have to?" Yugi wined.

"Yes, we want you to eat something, or at least try eating something."

"Alright, I will try to eat something, but after that I am coming back to bed, I feel really tired."

Yami smiled. "I know you do." Yami said walking out of the bedroom with Yugi following. Once Yugi got into the light his face was really red.

"Yugi, I… I don't think you should go to work tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, your face is really red, and when that happens you have a fever, at least that is the way with you."

"Shit" Yugi whispered.

"What did you say Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Sure, alright sit down I'm going to make you something to eat."

Yugi walked over to the table and sat down, Heba was already sitting at the table while Yami was up making something to eat.

"Yugi, are you feeling any better?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded his head. "A little, my stomach isn't as upset now."

"That's good."

Yugi nodded.

Soon Yami was done making some soup for Yugi and walked over to him setting the soup down in front of Yugi with a spoon in it.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

"No problem Yugi, if you need anything else just ask."

Yugi smiled.

Yami walked over to the couch where Heba was sitting and sat down, the two started to talk and get to know each other better.

"So your from England?" Heba asked.

"Yea, I was born there and then began singing which let me travel around the world, so I have been all over I don't even have a place in London anymore though."

"Oh, get too expensive?"

"Nah, I was just never there so I didn't think I needed one and when I was there I could either stay with my parents or get a motel."

"Oh okay."

"Guys? I'm going to go back and lay down." Yugi said getting up from his chair picking up his bowl walking over to the sink and putting it in; then walked back to the room."

"Alright, let us know if you need anything." Yami yelled. Heba looked at Yami and smiled.

"You really care about him a lot don't you?"

"Yea, I hate seeing him like this."

"I'm glad my brother has someone who cares about him and will look after him."

Yugi woke up an hour later and looked around, it was now dark outside, getting up he walked into the bathroom and used the toilet. After he was done he walked back out and Yami was standing in the doorframe.

"Glad your up." Yami said with a caring smile.

"Yea, not sure for how long though, still feeling rather sick."

Yami nodded. "Yea, I think you should stay home tomorrow, I can call your work tomorrow morning so I can let you sleep in if you want."

Yugi nodded. "Sure, that would be fine, I am not sure why I am feeling like this, I don't normally get sick."

"I might be able to help with what you have, both my parents are doctors so I know a lot of this kind of stuff?"

Yugi nodded. "It's just a nauseous feeling more than anything."

Yami nodded. "Anything else? It's hard to tell with only one symptom."

Yugi thought for a moment.

"I have also been having some headaches."

"Alright, it just sounds like a simple stomach flu to me, but we can take you to the doctors if you want, they have tools there they can use to do a checkup."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I don't really have health insurance so I can't pay for it right now."

"Yugi, I can pay it for you, I don't mind and would like to find out what you have."

"Yami, you don't have to pay for it, you…" Yugi was cut off by Yami talking.

"Yugi, I want to pay for it, I'll pay for anything to figure out what is making you sick."

Yugi smiled.

"Well I'll let you go back to sleep, Heba and myself are going to take Seth out for a while, I have my cell phone if you need anything."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

Yami smiled and walked out of the doorframe and into the front room. Yugi stood where he was for moment thinking.

"I can't believe how nice Yami is, I am still getting that weird feeling in my stomach, before I thought it was just the flu but now I am wondering if it's something else; was I dating Yami before I lost my memory?"

Well what did you think of that chapter? Let me know in a review. Also fav and follow!


	4. Introducing Tea

**Well, I guess I should start on this next chapter. Thanks for all your ideas of what I should do with this chapter. It really has been one of those months when I just don't know what to write. All my other fanfics I am fine on but I am guessing that I am just worried about something... Anywho, please enjoy this chapter and sorry for being late! For those who read the chapter preview, the entire chapter has changed, sorry about that, but I really wasn't sure how to continue... Please forgive me!**

Yugi awake the next morning and stretched his body out, arms back and feet out. It felt good to stretch in the morning. Yugi looked around the room and noticed Yami didn't sleep with him that night like the night before. Slowly Yugi put his feet on the cold floor, he had a wooden floor in his apartment, honestly he wanted to get carpet put in but he knew that he wouldn't be living there very long. Yugi stood up and looked around the room one more time before walking out into the front room. Yami was asleep on the couch, Yugi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Walking into the kitchen and opening a cabinet Yugi got out a glass and then turned around so he was facing the fridge. The fridge was rather small, it was the standard size you get when you move into a place that you rent. It was white and didn't have much shine to it. Yugi opened the door and looked inside. To his surprise there was some milk in the door.

"I could've swore that I left without any milk in my fridge because I didn't want to come home to a bad smelling fridge." Yugi thought to himself. Soon he heard someone come down the hall, closing the fridge he walked to the hall, it was Seth.

"Morning Seth." Yugi said with a smile on his face. Seth returned the smile and proceeded to walk down the hall and into the front room, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Seth, where is Yami and Heba?"

Seth looked at Yugi.

"Heba let Yami stay at his house last night, they didn't want to disturb you and Yami really didn't want to sleep on the couch and neither did Heba." Seth laughed out.

"Oh, Yami is welcome to sleep with me anytime, I am kind of surprised he didn't."

Seth looked at Yugi with a questionable look on his face.

"He slept with my one night so I figured he might do it again, I don't mind sharing a bed with someone else, as long as I know they won't murder me during the night." Yugi laughed out. Seth looked down. That being said brought back the memory of the night before of his father and dad being killed in the fire.

"You hungry?" Yugi asked walking over to the table setting down a bowl in front of seth. Seth gave a happy nod and this made Yugi laugh.

"You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, well except being sick, I was really sick at around your age."

Seth looked at Yugi and then down again.

"Well, I was sick, I was throwing up a lot, it wasn't fun but I think I am over it now so everything should be alright."

"Was that all it was? you throwing up or was there something else that came with it?" Yugi asked.

"I think I also had a fever, I can't really remember."

"Maybe you do have what I had, I know your dad had it and he hated it, he was hoping you would never have it." Seth looked down at the ground again, tears fell from his face just from his father's name being brought up.

"Seth, are you okay? You look really sad all of a sudden." Yugi said walking over to him. Seth looked up at Yugi and smiled, remembering what Heba had asked of him.

"Yea, just miss daddy a lot."

"They will be home soon, I'm not sure how long of a vacation they would take though, if you want I can let you call them."

"Not sure your phone could reach them." Seth joked.

"Where did they go? I have free long distance, so that covers anywhere in the United States."

Seth looked around, trying to think of a place that they might go outside of the US.

"Oh, they went to Japan, I guess they wanted to check up on something over there are something."

"Oh, well, then I can't help you there, that would cost a little more than I would like." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head.

Seth let out a small laugh.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Yugi asked.

"Anything's fine with me, I'm not too picky."

"Well, alright then, let me see what I can find."

~ A few minutes later Yugi had found some cereal - corn flakes to be exact and seth seemed to like them well enough. Soon there was a knock on the door, Yugi was still in the kitchen cleaning stuff up.

"Seth, can you answer the door for me please?"

"Sure." Seth said getting up and going over to the door, turning the door handle Seth opened the door. There stood a young woman, her hair was brown, she was wearing a lime green tank top with short, short shorts. Her eyes were gray. Yugi looked around the corner and grew wide eyed.

"... Hey there... Tea."

(Well, kind of short, I know but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Please let me know what you think, I MUST thank my reviewers, you guys are the reason I continue to write. Thanks for everything.)

Next: Tea confronts Yugi about their "relantionship"


	5. Break Through

WARNING: Lime has been removed, due to low follows, favs and reviews. I feel I would get a bigger audience if I did this. Want to read the lime version? **Find Remembering Yami LV in my stories**!

Tea stood there standing in the doorway, she had a great big smile on her face. It was kind of creepy the way she smiled.

"Yugi, it's so great to see you!" Tea screamed running up and giving me a hug, he was hugging me to the point where I couldn't breath anymore.

"T… c… can't breath." I chocked out.

Tea let go with a smile. "Sorry Yugi, it's just been so long since we have scene each other."

"I guess, I don't really remember much of anything."

"Oh yea, I remember Heba telling me that you lost your memory, I hope it comes back soon."

"Yea, me to, I am missing so much from my life, I just want to remember it so I can get onto the new stuff."

Tea smiled. "I am sure you will remember everything soon."

I smiled. "So, do you want to come in and sit down?" I asked.

"Sure, mind if I get some water from the kitchen as well?"

"Sure, just make sure to clean up after you are done."

Tea smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Seth came walking out of the bedroom and sat down next to Yugi on the couch, Yugi picked him up and placed him on his lap. After tea was done getting her water she walked back out into the living room and her eyes grew wide.

"Yugi, you didn't tell me you had a kid."

"Oh, I don't I am just taking care of Seth for right now, Joey and Seto are off doing something so I was left in charge of him"

Tea smiled. "Well that was nice of you."

"So what made you come over now?"

"I was just thinking of you and how we never get to see each other anymore." Tea responded.

"Oh, well that was nice if you to come over, I should have Yami and Heba back over here sometime later today, maybe you can meet Yami."

"Oh, you mean you really do know Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I wasn't just making him up, I really do know him, he is a really nice guy, and I think you would like him."

"Maybe, not really sure if I like the rock star type or not."

"Oh, well whatever the case he is still a great guy, I have even thought about getting to know him a little better."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were gay Yugi…"

"I'm not really sure, more of questioning at this point."

"Oh, well I hope your not gay, I'm not really sure I could be okay with that." Tea said with a wink, which sent chills down my spine.

"Well, would you like to meet for Tea sometime?" I asked.

"Tea?"

"Yea, it would give us a chance to catch up with each other, what has happened the past few years."

Seth looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back at him.

"Uh, sure when would you want to meet up?" Tea responded after a long pause.

"I think I can do Saturday morning, I have Saturday off."

"Oh okay, didn't you have work today?"

"Yea, I was supposed to but this morning I woke up not feeling too well."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better, and yes Saturday morning say about seven?" Tea asked.

"Sure, that works out fine."

"Well, alright great, I must be going though, I promised someone I would help them move and they are wondering where I am I am guessing."

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you."

"Yea, see you later Yugi." Tea said as she walked out the door. Seth looked up at me and smiled again.

"Well, that was an interesting visit from Tea." I said.

"Yea, Joey use to talk about her all the time so I kind of know her as well."

"Oh, what do you mean use to? Does he not like her anymore for some reason?" I Asked. Seth looked at me with a small frown.

"Yea, I'm not really sure the reason but they don't talk much anymore." Seth lied, it pained him to lie to Yugi but he wanted to do what was best for Yugi.

"Well, I think I am going to call Yami and Heba, just want to check up on what they are doing today."

"Alright."

I set Seth down and got up, walking over to the wall phone. It took me a moment to remember Heba's phone number, but soon I remembered the number and was calling Heba.

"So, are you going to try to talk to Yugi today?" Heba asked.

"Yea, I hope I can get Yugi back to the way he was, I really hate seeing him like this, it really does bug me." Yami complained.

"I am sure…" The phone going off interrupted Heba. Heba walked over to the phone and picked it up, he didn't have caller ID so he was unable to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Heba asked.

"Hey Heba it's Yugi."

"Hey Yugi, what are you up to this morning? You feeling better?"

"I am not up to much this morning, just at home resting, I am feeling a little better, my stomach is still upset though, I might go see a doctor about it."

"Oh, well I hope it's just the flu like Yami think's it is."

"Yea me to, so are you guys planning on coming over?" I asked.

"Yea, we can come over in a few, we just need to get a few things ready here at the house."

"Get ready for what?"

Heba laughed. "Just something that I am doing later tonight, I am going to want Yami to stay at your house tonight if that is okay with you."

"Yea, that's alright with me, when should I expect you guys to come over?"

"I think we should be over about one."

"Alright, well I will see you then." I said as I hung up the phone.

"What you doing tonight Heba?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything, I just needed an excuse for you to stay at Yugi's tonight, like I said before I think you are very good for Yugi, you might be able to help Yugi remember some things that I would have trouble with."

"Oh alright, so do we really need to stay here that long?"

"Yea, I want to make Yugi think I am really doing something tonight."

"Well alright, so what are we going to do to kill some time?" I asked.

"Well Seth, what do you want to while we wait for them to come over?" I asked.

"I am really fine with anything."

"Alright, well we…" I covered my mouth with my hand and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet as I started to puke yet again. Seth walked into the bathroom behind me and placed a hand on my back.

"Yugi, are you okay? You are throwing up a lot."

"Y… yea I think…" I started to puke even more.

Seth started to pat me on the back. Soon I stopped puking long enough to look at Seth, puke covered my face. Seth looked around the bathroom and found a towel and handed it to me.

"Thanks Seth." I said taking the towel from Seth and rubbing my face, getting all the puke off.

"Sure thing." Seth replied.

"Alright, I think I am going to be okay."

"Good, I hate seeing you like this."

I smiled.

~ 2 hours later 1:00 PM.

"Hey Heba, hey Yami."

"Hey, Yugi how are you feeling." Yami asked.

"I'm feeling crappie honestly, kind of how Heba was feeling when he was pregnant." I said and then all our eyes grew wide.

"… Yugi, you don't think…"

"I… I don't… it… can't be, I haven't done anything with anyone." I defended.

"Well tomorrow Yami can take you to the doctor, I am going to take Seth for the night, that is if he wants to." Heba said looking at Seth.

"Sure, yea I don't mind."

"Great, well what do you guys want to do while we are here?" Heba asked.

"Well… maybe we could watch another movie." I suggested.

"Alright, what type of movie?" Yami asked.

"Maybe we can let Seth pick this movie?" I asked.

Seth smiled. "You sure you want me to pick the movie?" Seth laughed.

"Sure Seth! You can pick a movie you want to watch this time."

"Alright, well let me go look for one." Seth got up and walked to the bedroom where Yugi kept all his movies. Seth was gone for a good ten minutes looking for a movie; this gave the guys sometime to talk. Soon Seth returned with a movie.

"What movie did you pick?" Yami asked.

Seth showed the gang what movie he had picked. "_Freaky Friday_"

"Oh, I liked that movie." Yami said with a big smile. Everyone was now looking at Yami.

"Hey, I can be a kid as well as an adult, it's not a bad place to be when you think about."

Everyone laughed. Soon they were all watching the movie, Yami and Yugi sat in the same position as they did last night, Yami had his arm around Yugi without Heba having to tell him to do it this time. Yugi didn't mind it one bit either, he rather liked having Yami's arm around him. Yugi would look over at Yami from time to time and then blush looking back at the movie. Soon the movie was coming to an end, they were at the ending wedding scene. Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other this time, their lips connected for the first time in a while, Yami chuckled slightly, Yugi kissed back closing his eyes, his arms found their way around Yami's neck during the kiss, Yami also kissed back. Heba looked over at the two and smiled. Seth looked at them and then at Heba.

"I think I knew that would happen if we watched that movie." Seth confessed.

"Was that the reason you picked that movie?" Hebe asked.

Seth smiled. "Yup."

The two broke apart when the need for air became too great. They continued to look at each other and that lead to another kissing session.

"Well, I am going to take Seth back to my place so we can get started on the plans for tonight." Heba added.

"Alright, Yugi and myself will be alright by ourselves here." Yami said blushing. I was also now blushing as well.

Heba and Seth got up, Seth ran to his room to get his jacket and something his dad had given him before he died. Soon he returned and stood by Heba.

"Alright, I'll bring him back by tomorrow sometime, call me when you want him to come home." Heba said as he opened the door and both Seth and himself walked out, Heba closing the door behind them. Yugi and Yami were still sitting on the couch in each other's arms.

"Well Yugi, I don't know about you, but I am getting a little hungry."

"…" I just stared off into space.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami laughed.

"…" I continued to star of into space.

Yami sighed, slowly, pressing his lips up against my cheek I was brought back.

"Huh what?"

Yami laughed again.

"I said I am getting hungry, I was wondering if you were getting hungry."

"Oh yea, I am getting a little hungry."

"Alright, so what do you want to have? I can cook if you want me to."

"No no, that's okay Yami, I know you can't cook to save your life, remember how you tired to cook while we were in London."

Yami's eyes' grew wide. "Yugi, you remember that?" Yami asked a little shocked.

I looked at Yami for a moment and then smiled. "Yea… I guess I do remember that."

"That's great Yugi! I can't believe it, you are remembering more and more each day."

I smiled. "Yea, I'm glad that I am."

"So, how about you cook something for dinner because you are a cook, and I can just sit and watch you." Yami smiled.

"Alright, but if you do that then you have to put away the dishes after we are done."

"Alright, I can't handle that." Yami said with a smile.

"So Seth, how are you coping with things?" Heba asked.

Seth looked up Heba, almost no emotion on his face.

"Alright, I guess. I mean they were both my dad, I loved both of them even though at times I wish I wasn't related to them."

"Oh, really why? I would think living with Seto and Joey would be fun." Heba laughed a little.

"Well it is at times, but sometimes it can be kind of annoying." Seth started.

"Oh."

"Yea, I always hated how everyone wanted me to be like Seto because I was his son, so I guess they thought I was supposed to be like him, nothing like how I am."

"Well, I am sure things will get better, it's just going to take some time." Heba reassured.

"This looks amazing Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"Thanks, I just threw something's I had together." I confessed.

"Well, lets get started eating, I want to eat something you have cooked, and this would be the first time I have eaten something you have cooked."

"I tell you, Yugi is totally into me." Tea spoke.

"Your dreaming Tea, you know he likes that English singer." Mai replied.

"Maybe, but when I went to visit him today I could tell he was dying to tell me that he wanted to date me."

"I still don't believe it." Mai said.

"Well, he invited me to tea this Saturday, so I am looking forward to that."

"Make sure to take pictures for me, maybe that will prove if he is really into you or not."

"Sure, I will make sure to use my phone, though I am always on it so that wont be a problem." Tea confessed while laughing.

"So, how are you coping with losing your ex husband?" Tea asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Hun, that fire was just the thing that needed to happen."

Yugi and Yami had just finished eating the meal that Yugi had prepaid.

"Yuuugi, that was really good." Yami moaned out.

"I'm glad you liked it, but really all I did was put leftovers in a pan, add some spices and fry it up."

"Well I am sure I am going to gain ten pounds from his because of how much I eat of it." Yami said patting his stomach.

"You didn't have to eat that much, Yami." Yugi scolded.

"I know, but it was just so good that I had to eat a lot of it."

"Well glad you liked it, now you have to put the food away and the dishes as well, I am going to go take a shower." I said getting up and walking back to my bedroom to get some cloths.

"I can't believe he is making me put everything away, just from watching him cook." Yami complained to himself. Soon Yami was done putting everything away; slowly he walked back to the bedroom and up to the bathroom door.

"Yugi, how much longer you going to be? I need to use the bathroom."

"I'm not stopping you, as long as you flush you can use the bathroom while I am taking my shower."

Yami blushed. "Oh… well if you say it's alright." Yami spoke as he opened the door, the bathroom was steaming, the mirror was fogged up and so was the shower glass. Yami pulled his pants down and his boxers. His dick was about three inches semi erect, all this from just watching Yugi in the shower. He then sat down on the toilet and started to pee. Yami couldn't help but smile, just watching Yugi was turning him on and making him blush. Soon just watching Yugi got too painful for Yami.

"Oh what the hell." Yami thought to himself as he took of his shirt, kicking his pants and boxers away. Yami waited for Yugi to turn the other direction before opening one part of the shower as quietly as he possibly could. Once in the shower he heard Yugi talk.

"Yami, you still in here?"

Yami blushed. "Yes." Yami replied. Yugi's eyes grew wide and he turned around.

"Yami! What… where… how?" Yugi started freaking out.

Yami laughed putting both arms around Yugi. "I just thought I needed to shower as well, so to save water I thought we could take a shower together."

"Oh… well in that case…" Yugi started and then pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami's lips tasted like cherry for some reason. Yami kissed back and started to rub Yugi's back while Yugi's arms found their way around . The kiss lasted for a little while until they both needed air, though it was Yugi to break away first.

"Wow." Yugi moaned with a smile.

"I agree, it's been too long since I have gotten to kiss you." Yami confessed.

"Yea, I really have missed this, it's nice to be able to kiss you again." Yugi said as he yawned.

"You getting tired?" Yami asked still holding into Yugi.

"A little, but I'm not ready to go to bed just yet."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Yami asking in a devious tone.

Yami laid down next to me exhausted, we were both facing the same direction. Our lips found each others once again which started yet another make out session. Soon we were both exhausted that we just fell asleep.

**Well, what do you guys think? Anyway please review, fav and follow. Many thanks to all those who have, you are the reason I continue writing this. **


	6. Feeling Sick

**Some of you may have noticed that I deleted some of my fanfics from my account. I did this because I was getting no reviews, no follows, nor favorites. I didn't feel like I needed to continue writing them for that reason. Same with this one… I didn't get many new reviews, follows and or favs this last time around, I am giving you guys some time though as this is now rated M and no longer appears on the Ÿu-gi-oh page. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning still in Yami's arms. Smiling to myself I slowly got out of bed, though it was rather hard getting out of bed and not waking Yami up. Somehow I managed to do it and proceeded to walk to the bathroom, before I could sit down I found myself throwing up once again

"What's going on?" I thought to myself and soon found a hand on my shoulder. Looking around I saw Yami smiling.

"Hey, you alright?"

I shook my head. Yami sighed.

"Alright Yugi, lets take you to the doctors, I'm not sure what's going on anymore." I shook my head.

"It's alright Yami, I'm sure it's nothing." I said as I started to puke once again.

"Yugi… love, if everything was alright you wouldn't be puking as much as you have been." Yami explained.

I glared at Yami and then sighed knowing Yami wouldn't give up on this.

"Fine… but first, lets call Heba, I want him to know what's going on so if he does come over here he doesn't wonder what's going on as to why I'm not here."

Yami looked at me for a few seconds and the nodded.

"Let me call them, you go get dressed and I will let them know what's going on." I nodded, leaning up kissing Yami on the lips with Yami kissing me back. I walked back to the bed room as Yami found the house phone.

* * *

Heba and Seth were sitting in the front room eating breakfast Both Heba and Seth were sitting on the couch.

"Thanks for the breakfast Heba." Seth said happily eating at his food.

Heba laughed. "Just make sure you don't let Yugi know I let you eat this for breakfast, I think he might just kill me." Heba laughed out.

"Yea, you're right about that, but that's what uncles are supposed to do." Seth replied sticking his tongue." Heba laughed.

*Ring*… *Ring*… *Ring*… *Ring*

Heba sighed reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone. Answering it he smiled.

"Hello?" Heba asked.

"Hey Heba, Yugi isn't feeling very well, so I am going to take him to the doctors."

"Alright, do you want me to come to the doctors with…" Heba started as Seth run in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ah… Yami, I have to call you back… Seth is throwing up again."

"Oh…" Yami said while looking around the room and saw Yugi standing there.

"Yea, well I'm going to go check on him…"

"Alright." Yami said hanging up the phone and turning to face me I was now next to him. Yami leaned down and kissed me once again which earned Yami a blush from me.

"Aw, your so cute when you blush." Yami spoke in a sexy manner.

I blushed once again. "Alright Yami, please go get dressed, I don't mind seeing you in your boxers but I am not sure everyone else would think the same." I said winking at Yami and grabbing his butt.

Yami jumped and looked at me.

"Alright, love whatever you say." I blushed again as Yami walked back to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Seth, you alright?" Heba asking patting Seth on the back.

"… I…" Seth started as he puked once more. Heba smiled very lightly, more of a sympathetic smile.

"I, think I'll be alright, I'm just feeling a little nauseous."

"Alright, why don't you lay down for a while?" Heba said taking Seth's hand into his and immediately felt a sharp shock travel up his body.

"AH!" Heba screamed. Seth looked up in horror. He didn't know he could do that to anyone.

"… Heba… I… I'm sorry." Seth spoke trying hard not to start crying. Heba looked down still in pain; somehow he found it in him to force a smile on his face to show Seth that he wasn't mad.

"It's alright, it's just one of those things that comes with having the type of powers you have."

* * *

Yami pulled the car into the doctor's parking lot. Both of us got out of the car and headed into the large building in front of us.

"Alright, Yugi you can go sit down and I can check you in."

I laughed a little. "Yami, I can check myself in, it's not like I'm nine months pregnant about to give birth." I joked and Yami laughed.

"True, and I hope not because you are a guy."

I giggled walking up to the counter to check myself in. The woman who was sitting on the other end looked up at me with a smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" her voice cheerful as she asked.

"Yea, I was wondering if I could see my doctor, I haven't been feeling to well."

The woman nodded.

"Alright, do you have your insurance card?

I shook my head. "No, I don't have insurance because I didn't think I would need it…" I spoke a little embarrassed.

The woman nodded. "Alright, who is your doctor's name?"

"Ryou Shane."

The women nodded and turned to her computer and then back to me.

"Alright, the doctor will be with your shortly, for now please fill out this form of the symptoms you are currently having." I nodded and walked back over and sat down next to Yami who put his arm around me. Looking over at him I smiled as I began to fill out the paper the woman gave me. Some more people stared walking into the building Yami started to remove his hand from around me and I shook my head.

"It's alright Yami, I don't care if they see us."

Yami looked at me a little funny and then smiled.

"Alright love, as long as you don't mind." Yami said smiling. I loved it when he called me love; it made me feel all warm inside. People were starting to stare as us but I didn't care right now, I was far too happy to care about what other people think. We had to wait for what felt like forever, during that time though Yami and I talked.

"So, what are we doing to do after this?" I asked.

Yami looked at me with a smile. "I will probably get you into bed." I looked at Yami shock written all over my face.

"You know what I mean." Yami defended.

"Yea, well I might not want to just lay down in bed all day."

Yami sighed. "You will if the doctor says you have to."

I glared at Yami once more. Yami replied by laughing.

"I'm sorry love, but I take your health very seriously."

I sighed. "I know, but I… I just don't want to be laying around in bed all day."

* * *

"Seth, how are you feeling?" Heba asked.

"Not much better, but Yugi did warn me I'll feel like this for a while."

Heba nodded his head. "Yea, it's not fun what you are going through."

Seth looked up at Heba. "Heba… did you ever go through this?"

Heba shook his head. "No, I didn't have to go through what you are, however I remember how much Yugi, and your… dad hated it." A tear fell from Seth's face. Heba looked at Seth and frowned.

"Hey… Seth, do you want to come sit on the couch with me?" Heba asked in a sympathetic tone. Heba gave a shy nod walking over to the couch with Heba, sitting down after Heba as Heba pulled him into a comforting embrace.

* * *

"Yugi Mouto." A woman called.

I sighed getting up and started walking towards the woman, he soon found a hand stopping him.

"Yugi, do you want me to go back with you, or do you want to do this alone?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yea, if you can come back with me that would be great." I said rubbing my head. Yami patted me on the shoulder as we started to walk.

"Hey, it's not problem, just whatever makes you more comfortable."

Soon we were back in a room with a table sitting in the center, it had some paper over the mattress.

"Alright Yugi, if I can have you please sit up on the table for me." The woman asked her voice soft. I nodded sitting up on the table. The woman smiled.

"So, Yugi what seems to be the problem, you don't come in often so something must be up."

"I have been just feeling really nauseous with some back pain from time to time."

"Also, you have had a few headaches." Yami corrected. I glared at Yami and he shrank in his seat. The nurse chuckled a little bit.

"Hmm, well I am going to do a few tests."

"Such as?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing serious, I am going to need you to pee in a cup for me." I almost chocked.

"What's the mater love, something wrong?"

I blushed and looked at Yami. "N… no, it's just I haven't done that since I was a kid." I defended. Yami laughed.

The nurse handed me a cup. "You can do that in the bathroom down the hall, do I need to show you were it is?" The nurse asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'll be able to find it myself."

* * *

"So, how do you think Yami and Yugi are doing?" Marik asked.

"I'm guessing they are doing alright." Bakura replied.

"I wonder if Yugi knows what you did." Marik asked.

Bakura laughed. "I don't think so, though I wonder if Yami will figure it out."

"Maybe, but he isn't too bright when it comes to that stuff, I figure he might figure it out after your plan to get them to breakup."

Bakura laughed evilly. "Once Yami finds out that Yugi is pregnant he will dump him for sure, if I know Yami as well as I do I know that Yami hates kids."

"You sure, he was acting fine around Seth." Marik countered.

"Yea, I'm not sure if he is just really trying to be okay with it or what, but Yami wont be able to take it once he finds out."

Both Bakura and Marik laughed evilly.

* * *

AN: Well, what did everyone think of that?" Haha, kind of a cliffhanger, yet kind of not I guess… Well let me know what you guys think.


	7. One test and it's over

**Thanks everyone for all your kind reviews Please let me know if I miss spell character names. I'm not good when it comes to names. The long awaited chapter that most of you have been waiting for… As reviled in the last chapter Yugi is pregnant and Yami may or may not be okay with this… Lets continue with this chapter.**

**Just a warning... There is cursing in this chapter.**

I soon found my way to the bathroom, it wasn't really that hard to find. I sat down on the toilet placing the cup under me, aligning my penis so that it was pointed in the direction of the cup.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Isuzu screamed.

"I did what I just told you." Marik defended.

"You didn't have to do that! Yami is really happy with Yugi and by you doing what you did you may have caused Yami to break up with Yugi!" Isuzu spoke full of rage.

"I want Yami back, it's not fair to the band that he takes a year off, what are we suppose to do while he's gone?!" Marik yelled.

"Hell if I know, maybe find a job… That's what I'm going to do."

"Well that might work for you, but not for me." Marik spoke his voice firm.

"Well, I don't see why you guys can't get jobs like everyone else.

Marik was quit for a few and then spoke. "It requires that I apply for a job, and it's already hard enough to get a job in this country."

Isuzu sighed. "Listen, because of what you did Yami may very well break up with Yugi over this, that wont be good for Yugi, Yami might have been okay with it if it happened after those two had been dating for a few.

* * *

After finishing using the bathroom I walked back to the room where Yami was still sitting on the bench. Yami stood up as soon as I opened the door.

"Yugi, you alright?" Yami asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm alright, just feeling a little sick." The doctor looked at me frowning.

"Yugi, this is a really stupid question but have you had any sexual activity recently?" I shook my head as Yami placed a hand on my shoulder. The doctor gave a slow nod.

"Alright, this might seem really strange because you are a guy, but I want you to take a pregnancy test." I turned to Yami whose face was in total shock, as was my face.

"… O… okay." I managed to get out. The doctor reached over onto the counter and pulled something out of a cup. It looked like a long stick.

"Alright Yugi, I need you to go back to the bathroom and pee on this."

"Actually, can I do this at home?" I asked still looking at Yami the doctor gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright, just please let me know what it comes out as, I think I know but I just want to make sure."

I looked over at Yami a little scared Yami embraced me in a tight hug. "Yugi, I'm sure it's going to be okay." Yami's voice was comforting. A tear feel from my grim face.

* * *

"Seth, you feeling any better." Heba spoke walking into the room where Seth was sitting on the bed. Heba shook his head.

"N… no." Seth spoke as he got up and ran to the bathroom to puke for the fourth time today. Heba followed behind to pat Seth's back as he was puking. When patting his back Heba felt a sharp jolt of pain run through his body and immediately removed his hand. Seth looked up tears falling from his face.

"H… Heba I… I…"

Heba shook his head looking at Seth in the eyes. "Seth, we have been over this, you can't control this yet so it's alright."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Seth screamed then turning back to the toilet to puke once again. Once again Heba put a hand on Seth's back and felt pain; After Seth was done puking he looked at Heba more tears falling from his face.

* * *

Yami and myself had just gotten home and were sitting on the couch. Yami sighed.

"Yugi, you need to go to the bathroom so you can take that test." I sighed. "I… I am just nervous about it." Yami placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, I'm sure that it's going to come back negative, but you do need to take the test."

I looked at Yami tears falling from my face. "Yami… can I ask you something?"

Yami gave a nod.

"… Will… Will you still love me if I am pregnant?" I asked kind of not wanting to know the answer.

Yami looked at me and was silent… a little to silent. "Yami… will you still love me if I am pregnant?" I asked once more.

"…" Yami didn't say a thing. Looking over at Yami I sighed. Getting up and looking back at Yami.

"Yami… if you can't be okay with me having a kid then I'm not sure our relationship is going to work out."

"Yugi…" Yami spoke for the first time during the entire conversation.

"No Yami, I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is not going to accept that I might have a child."

"No… Yugi… I…"

"FORGET it Yami, I think it would best if we just break up." Those piercing words tore though Yami's heart.

Yami was now crying. "Yugi… please…"

"No Yami, please just get out!" Yugi spoke through the tears falling from his face; this was just as painful for Yugi as it was for Yami.

* * *

Heba had finally managed to calm Seth down enough to where he wasn't feeling like this was something that he could control when he couldn't.

"Seth, please try… in the future to not blame yourself for this, it's impossible at your age for you to control this." Just as Heba said this the phone rang. Getting up and searching for the phone it was Seth who found it and answered it.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

I tired to hold back the tears falling from his face. "H… hey Seth, how are you feeling?"

Seth's face changed to a face full of worry. "… Yugi, are you doing alright." Seth asked hesitantly.

My attempt to hold back the tears wasn't working too well. The next voice Yugi heard was Heba's.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Heba asked concerned.

"… Yami and I just broke up." I cried out.

Heba was silent for a few moments and then spoke. "Oh my god Yugi, are you doing okay?"

"… No… c… ca… can I please come over?"

Heba sighed. "No, Yugi… I will come over there with Seth; I don't want you driving in the condition you are in."

"… Heba, I'm fine, I just…"

"Yugi, please listen to me, I will come over there, I honestly think you should be at your own place."

I sighed. "Alright, just hurry and get over here, I already told Yami to leave."

Heba sighed. "Alright, please tell me everything once I get over there."

* * *

Yami stormed into the room where his band members were sitting down in the front room. Marik was sitting in a chair was Bakura and Isuzu were sitting on the couch.

"… Hey Yami." Isuzu spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… nothing much… just a… Yugi and I just broke up."

"WHAT!" Isuzu screamed turning to Marik glaring.

"Yea, it turns out Yugi might have been pregnant and I… and I..." Yami stopped.

"Yami… I…" Bakura started. Yami glared at Marik.

"You son of a bitch! Marik!" Yami screamed while dashing towards Marik, he would have punched Marik in the face if Bakura hadn't of stopped him.

"What the fuck did I do?" Marik defended.

"You made Yugi pregnant and now he broke up with me! You know how I don't care for kids."

"You can't prove that was me!"

Yami laughed. "I'm sure it was you, if you hadn't noticed Yugi is a guy, guy's cannot get pregnant without some help, plus I know you weren't too thrilled about Yugi anyway."

"I never said I didn't like him." Marik defended.

Yami sighed. "Well you sure must have not liked him enough for you to get him to break up with me."

"The only reason why I did what I did was because it's not fair that you take a year or more off from the band without asking us!" Marik shouted.

"When I told everyone I was taking a year or more off you appeared to me fine with it."

"I was trying to be fine with it, but it's harder than I thought." Marik stated starting to calm down, Bakura let go of Yami hesitantly.

* * *

Yugi had just finished taking the pregnancy test and was in shock, he never knew a guy could get pregnant.

"How the heck can I be pregnant?" Yugi kept asking him and checking the box, heck he even went to a store and bought a few tests himself just to see if the one the doctor had given him was wrong. All four tests he bought plus the one the doctor gave him were positive.

* * *

Heba and Seth had Just pulled up into the driveway.

"Alright Seth, I'm not sure how long we are going to be staying here, but I think I am going to have you stay with Yugi tonight." Seth gave a nod.

"What about you?" Seth questioned.

Heba smiled. "I just think you should be with Yugi tonight is all, besides if something goes wrong with what is currently happening with you Yugi might know how to fix it."

"Alright." Seth responded. The two opened the car door and started to head up to the room, not knowing what shape Yugi was in after the breakup.

* * *

**Well, I don't suppose I need to hide from you all? Haha I just thought this story would be more interesting this way. Please don't hate me…**

**Next: Chapter Name: The Talk (No not that kind of talk)**


	8. The Shocking Truth

**Heba and Seth started to head up stairs. The stairs were made of cement that looked like could fall apart any minute. For this reason Seth wanted Heba to carry him up the stairs. They had to go up one flight of stairs before they reached Yugi's apartment Heba knocked on the door setting Seth down. Soon Yugi answered the door. He was wearing his usual purplish blue leather shirt with the pants matching.**

* * *

"Well, you are looking good Yugi." Heba spoke while smiling.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Thanks, but I have to go back to the doctors in a bit to take in the test I took." Heba nodded.

"Well, do you want to talk first…" Heba started but was interrupted by Yugi talking.

"Heba, I think I am doing alright…"

"But you called me and said you wanted to talk."

Yugi sighed.

"I'm alright, really."

Heba sighed. "Alright, well do you want myself and Seth take you to the doctors?"

Yugi looked around and then back at Heba. "Alright, but if you take me there you have to take me out to lunch." I grinned. Heba shook his head.

"Alright fine."

* * *

Isuzu walked into Yami's room where he was still sleeping.

"Yami, you have to get out of bed, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life." Isuzu said while shaking Yami.

Yami groaned. "Why, it's not like I have anything to look forward to today."

Isuzu sighed. "Yami, I know the breakup with Yugi was painful and I plan to go talk to him today, maybe if he understands you better he might re-consider getting back together with you."

"NO!" Yami shouted. "He can't know about that!" Yami continued to shout.

Isuzu sighed again. "Yami, maybe Yugi just needs to know about what happened all those years ago."

"No, h… he can't. I had tried to keep that a secret from him."

"And look what good it did, Yugi thinks you don't love him anymore just because he is pregnant."

Yami wiped away the tears falling from his face. "I… I just don't want Yugi to know about that because he won't treat me the same as he did before."

"Yami, Yugi isn't like that, if you remember I can tell things about people and I know he is not that type of person."

Yami sighed. "I… I'm just worried, I haven't told anyone but you about what happened when I was a kid, everyone just knows I don't like kids."

"Well, I think either you or myself should tell him, Yami what if you did know the real reason you didn't like kids, do you think he might try to understand and work with you on this?" Isuzu pointed out.

Yami continued to look at her and sighed. "Alright, you can tell him, but just know whatever happens is your responsibility.

Isuzu smiled. "Thank you, and I understand."

"Now leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"Yami, get up or I am going to send Bakura in here to get you up, and you know what happened last time I sent him into here to get you up."

* * *

Yugi had just gotten back home from lunch and was now sitting on the couch. Heba had taken Seth back to his place as Yugi said he was doing alright. Soon there was a knock on the door. Yugi got up with a sigh and answered the door, to his surprise it was Isuzu.

"Hello, Isuzu." I said surprised.

"Hey Yugi, can we talk?" Isuzu asked her voice firm. I gave a nod.

"Did Yami send you over here?" I asked annoyed. Isuzu shook her head. "No, in fact at first he didn't want me to come over here."

"Oh… then if I may ask, why are you here?"

Isuzu sighed.

"I'm here about your breakup with Yami." Isuzu knew this was a very touchy subject and was hoping Yugi wouldn't get too mad at her.

"Look, Isuzu. Yami is a very nice guy, I just don't think I can be with someone who won't accept me if I am going to have a kid."

Isuzu shook her head. "Yugi, it's not that he doesn't love you any less just because you are having a kid." Isuzu started and waited for Yugi's reaction.

"Oh, well then what is it?" I almost snapped.

Isuzu sighed again. "Alright, a long time ago, more like sixteen years ago Yami was adopted by a family who didn't like kids, they adopted the kids because they wanted someone to do their work for them so they could go out and party at night."

I nodded.

"Every day the kids they adopted were told that they were a sad excuse for a living being and should have never been born."

My eyes grew wide.

"Whenever the kids wanted to go out and play with some other kids at the park they were told they couldn't that they would just make those perfect kids just as worthless as they were so they had to stay away from them."

I sat there in shock, but still didn't understand how this made Yami not like kids.

"Yami lived with that for fourteen years, they got it into their mind so he would never forget it, and because of what they were told about if they were around any kids it would make them just as worthless Yami started to hate kids."

"Alright, but Yami appeared to be okay around Seth."

Isuzu nodded. "You have no idea how hard that was for Yami, he really wanted to try to be okay with Seth, Seth looked so kind and nice to Yami that it made him feel good to be around him, but you telling him that you were pregnant was just too much for Yami to take."

"O… oh." I got out.

"Yami didn't want you to know about this because he was worried what you would think about him after you knew."

"I see."

"Anyway, that's really the only reason I came over here for, I just thought you should know what Yami had gone through and that is the reason for the way Yami acted."

I sat there a little shook up. I had no idea Yami had to go through that when he was a little kid.

Isuzu got up and walked over to the door. "I hope you and Yami can at least stay friends, Yami is really feeling down right now, I had to threaten him to get him out of bed this afternoon." Isuzu spoke as she opened the door leaving closing it behind her.

I sat there for a few seconds after Isuzu left, trying to process everything she had just told me. Small tears fell from my face.

"… I can't believe I didn't try to understand Yami before I got mad at him." I thought to myself. Running to the door and saw Isuzu had walked her.

"Isuzu!" I called. Isuzu turned around and looked up at me. I ran down the stairs and over to here, almost tripping.

"Tell Yami to give me a few days to process what you have told me and that I will call him then and let him know what I am going to do." Isuzu smiled.

"Alright, I will do that." Isuzu spoke as she walked away down the sidewalk. I knew I had made a mistake in how I treated Yami, I just hoped that Yami would forgive me if I told him, that the test came back false."

* * *

**Well what did you guys think of this one? Kind of weird and short, but hey this was really just about Isuzu's talk with Yugi. Kind of a dark background for Yami… As always review, rate and fav.**


	9. I say this because I care

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter! Here is the next chapter and I hope I didn't get anyone too worried.**

It had been several days since Isuzu had come by to talk to Yugi and Yugi had thought about it a lot, even talked with Heba about it.

_Flash Back _

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Heba asked placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

I nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

"Alright, but I just hope you know what you are doing."

_End Flash Back_

Isuzu had told Yami what Yugi had said.

_Flash Back_

"So, Yugi said to give him a few days to decide what he is going to do, I tired the best I could to explain what you went through when you were a kid, but I know Yugi will really think about it."

Yami sighed. "Does he know about that one time with the dad?" Yami asked shaking a little. Even though it had been years since it had happened it still brought back bad memories.

Isuzu shook her head. "No, I didn't tell him about that, you can tell him about that should you ever see him again and if you want to."

Yami sighed once more. "Alright, well I hope Yugi forgives me, I really want to be in his life and I really do want to try to work things out of Yugi is really pregnant."

Isuzu smiled. "Well… just if he isn't be pre-paired for that." Isuzu spoke with a grin.

"What did you do?" Yami asked smirking.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything."

_End Flash Back_

Yugi sighed and picked up the phone, locating Yami's number in his speed dial and pressed call putting the phone to his ear. The phone only rang twice before Yami picked up.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami spoke, he had obviously being crying and Yugi could tell it.

"Yami, have you been crying?" I asked feeling kind of responsible.

"N… no, what makes you say that?" Yami asked trying to hide the tears that fell from his face.

"Because I can tell something is up, your voice is choppy."

Yami sighed. "Anyway, what are you calling about?"

I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yami, I…" I paused. This was harder than I thought it would be. I could hear Yami start to cry once again. Maybe this was too soon to be have called him?

"I… I…" I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Yugi…" Yami spoke I was barely able to hear it.

"Yes Yami?"

"I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over-reacted like I did." Yami started. I was a little in shock as I was reminded of what had happened to Yami when he was little.

"Yami… I should have listened to you first, I had no idea of what you went through."

I sighed, this wasn't going like I had planned. "Yami… I just think…" There was clap of thunder outside, I jumped and dropped the phone.

"Hello?" Yami asked worried. I picked up the phone shaking.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of thunder." I said rubbing the back of my head even though I knew Yami couldn't see it.

"Yugi … do you want me to come over there?" Yami asked, his voice a little more cheerful.

"No, that's alright Yami, I think I'll…" I started as another clap of thunder rang out causing me to jump. I heard Yami laughing on the other end.

"Yami, that's not funny!" I yelled.

"Well I think it's cute." Yami countered.

**(Fifteen minutes later) **

"Yami, I think I'll be fine by myself here." Yugi said rubbing his temple. This had gone on for the past fifteen minutes.

"You sure Yugi, I mean I can come over, it's not like it's that far." Yami said laughing.

**(One hour later)**

I sighed. "Alright, fine Yami. You know what just come over, by the way you are paying my next phone bill."

Yami laughed. "Good, because I would have hate if you had said no." Yami said as he knocked on the door. I sighed walking over to the door and opening it, hanging up the phone. Yami was standing there soaking wet as another clap of thunder rang.

"Yami, you really wanted to see me didn't you?" I asked.

Yami nodded walking into the apartment.

"Yami, you didn't have to walk over here in the rain, I could have come and got you."

"I know, I just wanted to come over and see you." I sighed.

"Yami, I…" I started once again, still not able to bring myself to say it.

There was another clap of thunder, I jumped and ran towards Yami throwing myself at him into a tight hug. Yami chuckled

"You alright, Yugi?" Yami asked still holding me tight.

"Yea, I just got scared again."

* * *

Yami and I were now sitting on the couch watching something on TV, I wasn't really sure what it was but Yami sure was interested in it.

"Yami, what are we watching?" I asked

"It's an old detective show I use to watch at my friend's house, you guys are a little behind in seasons but that is because they release it in London first."

"Oh, well it's sure interesting, not sure I would watch it by myself though."

**(An Hour Later) **

Soon the show was over and Yami glanced at his watch and sighed. "Well I'd better get back, I told the guys I wouldn't be gone very long." I looked over at Yami, I really didn't want Yami to leave, and now that he was here I wanted him to stay.

"Do you really have to go?" Yami looked at me with a smile.

"Yea, the gang wanted to go see a movie tonight, and then they want to go out to dinner as it's been forever since I have seen them.

"Oh alright, I guess I'll have to see you another time then." I spoke a little disappointed which Yami picked up on.

"You know Yugi, I could ask my band members if you could join us?" Yami asked.

I smiled but then frowned.

"Yami, I… I don't think that would be a good idea."

Yami looked at me confused. "Oh, and whys that?"

I sighed, this still wasn't getting an easier to tell. "I… I just think we should…" I paused. This was killing me inside. Yami sighed, even though it was hard for me to get out what I was trying to say Yami understood.

"I understand." Yami said with a heavy sigh. Turning to leave I caught his hand.

"Yami… I… I still want to be friends." Yami smiled. "Thanks, that really does mean a lot." Yami said leaving the room. I sighed as Yami left, hoping I could see him again.

* * *

I was now sitting in the front room with Heba and Seth.

"So he understood?" Heba asked taking a bite of his food.

"Yea, it looks that way, it was really hard for me to tell him, I'm just glad he understood before I actually did have to tell him."

Hebe sighed. "Yugi, I would go see if tomorrow if I was you." Heba warned.

I looked at Heba. "Why, is something going on?"

Heba nodded. "Marik and Bakura want Yami to get back into the band, which means they will be leaving soon." My eyes grew wide.

"What didn't Yami tell me?" I asked.

Heba shook his head. "It was just hard for him, just like you telling him you just wanted to remain friends was hard for you." I looked at Heba shocked, slowly I got up from the table and ran to my bedroom, Heba followed behind leaving Seth at the table.

"Yugi, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm just sending Yami a text." I send as I entered my message and pressed send.

* * *

It had been a few hours since I had sent the text and I still didn't get a reply. Heba and Seth had gone back to his house to leave me alone for the night. A few more hours passed and I heard a ding, the sound my phone made when I received a text message. I looked at the screen and the message I saw broke my heart.

"_I don't want anything to do with you so stop texting me…" _

* * *

**Um… well… not sure what to say here that won't already get me into more trouble with you guys. The next chapter will have a five year time skip.**


	10. The break up

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Let me know how I am doing, for some reason I think this fanfic is going downhill. Also look for my Christmas themed one shot coming sometime either before or after Christmas! If I get enough reviews for this chapter or my new fanfic "Rise of The Aura Guards" I'll post a small preview in the next chapter. More Hurt/Comfort in this chapter… hope it hasn't gone to Angst though… WARNING: Tell is a lot of swearing, you have been warned.**

**There are two people I would like to send a special thank you to, these people have reviewed all my stories and every chapter. **

**Winged Sapphire Wolf: **

**Nova2AceGirl: **

**Also: We might have some power outages here on the west coast so updating may be slower. **

* * *

**(Five Years Later)**

I was sitting in my front room by myself reading a book. It had been five years since Yami had sent me that text that broke my heart. I still had dreams about him every night. It was about the text message, but instead of me reading the text message it was Yami himself telling me that he hated me and didn't want me to be around him anymore. I hadn't slept much in the past five years either. I was lucky to get more than five hours asleep a night. I even resorted to taking sleeping pills hoping that would let me get to sleep. After about a month the pills stopped working and I was at a loss of what to do. There was a sudden knock on my door. I sighed getting up and walking over to the door, smiling after I saw it was Seth I opened up the door. Seth was about fifteen almost sixteen now.

"Hey Seth, how are you?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just bored and have nothing to do."

"Oh, well I need to go shopping, do you want to go with me?"

Seth's eyes lit up. "Sure!" Seth shouted. I almost had to cover my ears.

* * *

Yami sat on the plane to his next concert. His band members had gotten him to get back into the band shortly after that text was sent you Yugi. Yami knew nothing of that text, and still doesn't know about it, which is why he was just as heartbroken as Yugi.

Isuzu put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I'm sure we will see Yugi again someday."

A tear fell from Yami's face. "I just can't believe Yugi hasn't texted, or called me in over five years."

Isuzu frowned.

"Yami, maybe it was just too hard for him, he wouldn't you want you to be depressed as you are."

"Isuzu for the last time I'm not depressed!" Yami snapped.

"Yami, you are, it's no use telling yourself that you're not."

Yami got a nasty look on his face.

*Slap*

The next thing Isuzu knew there was a red mark on her cheek. Isuzu stood there stunned.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Seth asked.

Yugi took a look at his list. "Um, first I need some milk." Seth nodded as he and Yugi walked.

"So, how was school?" Yugi started.

"Eh, it's alright we haven't been doing much, I really like history though." Seth was in the eleventh grade and it was a required class.

"That's good, I saw the last score on your test."

Seth blushed. "Heba showed you that did he?" Seth had been living with Heba to give Yugi some free time, it was supposed to only be for a few months but it turned into years.

"Yea, he is really proud of you, and so am I."

_Flash Back: _

"Oh that's great Heba!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, I'm really proud of Heba, he keeps up with his homework, and aces almost all his tests, its just math we have to worry about." Heba said the last part with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad."

_End Flash Back: _

After finding the milk Yugi and Seth looked at the list again.

"Alright, next we need some bread."

"Alright." Seth spoke with a cheerful smile which was just enough to make Yugi smile himself.

* * *

Isuzu stormed into the room where Marik was sitting watching TV.

"What the hell did you do to Yami?" Isuzu roared.

"N… nothing." Marik stuttered.

"I don't believe you, Yami just hit me, and he has never done that, even when we were kids!"

"Calm down, fine alright all I did was send a text to Yugi using Yami's phone telling Yugi to stop texting Yami."

Isuzu's eyes widened. "You fucking idiot!" Isuzu was beyond mad.

"Yami loves Yugi, he thinks Yugi wants nothing to do with him, it's been five fucking years since Yami has seen Yugi and its making Yami go crazy."

"Like I fucking care, Yami needed to get back into the band!"

"You have no idea what you have done, Yami and Yugi were in love, and I'm not talking about the standard American love, but true love like it used to be!"

Yami was standing in the plane doorframe, both Isuzu and Marik didn't notice Yami was standing there until he walked in.

"Isuzu, I'm sorry about earlier." Yami spoke in a tone that was full of care. Isuzu smiled.

"its fine Yami, you have just been keeping all that anger bottled up and it finally just came out." Yami smiled and then directed is attention to Marik.

"Marik, I heard what you told Isuzu, I never thought you would do something like that."

"You were spending too much time with that bitch…" Yami lunged at Marik and would had hit him in the face if Isuzu didn't stop him.

"Yami, don't do something you will regret later."

Yami calmed down then spoke. "Alright, after we finish the concert in Portland this morning we are flying you back to London."

"What?" Marik asked.

"You heard me, I'm kicking you out of the band, you have done so much to hurt me and the ones I love and I'm sick of it!" Bakura walked into the room, and directly out after he heard Yami yelling.

* * *

Seth and I were watching the news when a story about Yami's band appeared, I was about to turn it off when Seth stopped him.

"Yugi, you can't let this continue to bug you." I looked over at Seth and smiled. "Your right."

_TV: _

In today's news the popular pop band "London Crew" has kicked Marik out of the band for interfering in one of the band member's love life.

_End TV: _

I sat there shocked. The next thing I knew my phone rang, the number was unknown so I answered it.

"Hello, is this Yugi?" a familiar voice asked. I was shocked.

"Y… yes."

"Oh my god, hey it's Yami."

* * *

**(END!)**

**Um… nothing to say here so… BYE!**


	11. Can't wait to see him again

**Well I thought I'd better get writing this one while I have a break from my Naruto one while it get edited. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**The restaurant used in this chapter is real and is one of my Favs from where I live. They make the best hazel nut chicken.**

**Oh, and I know I said this chapter was based on a song I have been listing to... well that will be in the next chapter... this chapter was kind of... special to write and really I just made things up as I went along. **

* * *

Yugi stood there speechless. He couldn't believe that Yami had tried to get in touch with him. Yami still on the other lined wondered what was going on and why Yugi was being so quit.

"Yugi, you still there?" Yami asked a little worried that Yugi had fainted or had a heart attack from the shock.

"… Y… Yea, I'm still here."

"Good, sorry for just calling you, but I just thought I should."

"No, no that's alright, it was just a shock to hear your voice."

Yami chuckled. "So I guessed."

"So, what made you call?" I asked barley able to speak.

Yami smiled on the other end even though I couldn't see it.

"Well, I know Isuzu came and talked to you, but also just felt like I needed to call you."

I blushed and was glad it was hidden by the phone.

"Oh."

"Yea…"

"I never meant to leave you, Yugi." "Being away from you for as long as I have was way too long."

"Yea, it was too long."

Yami sighed. "Yugi, w… would you be willing to meet me for lunch sometime?"

I looked around the room, not really sure how to answer, I knew I missed Yami and wasn't sure when the next chance to meet him would come along."

"Alright, would this weekend work for you?" I asked trying not to squeal like a little school girl.

"Sure, where would you want to meet?" Yami spoke excitement clearly in his voice.

I thought for a moment. "How does China Blu sound?" I asked. That was my favorite restaurant since I was a little kid.

Yami chuckled. "Sure, does sometime around five work for you?"

"Yea, I get off work around four this weekend so that would work out just fine." I spoke jumping up and down on the floor like an excited kid.

"Alright, so let's say Saturday at four?"

I smiled. "Yea, can't wait."

Yami chuckled again. "Good, me either, it's been too long."

"Alright, well I'll see you Saturday then."

"Yup." I said hanging up the phone.

* * *

I walked into work smiling like crazy, I couldn't believe Yami still wanted something to do with me. After all these years he still wants to be a part of my life. I was so in thought that I didn't notice Heba tapping me on the shoulder.

"How are you today Yugi?"

I continued to stair off into space not having a car in the world.

"Earth to Yugi." Heba spoke a little louder.

I turned to Heba. "Oh hey Heba, how long have you been standing there for?"

Heba chuckled. "Oh not long, what were you thinking about?"

I blushed.

"Oh, thinking about someone you like?" Heba teased.

I continued to blush. "You could say that."

"Oh, well when you get off work tonight you will have to call me and let me know who you are thinking about." Heba teased turning around and walking out the door.

I laughed and walked back into the kitchen. Soon I was out serving tables. The first table I had to sit had two younger people at it. They looked a little younger than myself, which that was saying something because of how young I looked. The man had blue-green hair; it was pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. He was wearing a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings. He was also wearing white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. The other person who was sitting at the table with him looked almost exactly like him. Well except for the fact that she was a girl. Her hair was the same, but put up in two pony tails that went to the left and to the right. Her clothing was pink with a gold trim on it. Instead of pants she wore a skirt.

"Well what can I get for you two?" I spoke in a soft gentle tone.

The boy spoke first.

"I think I am just going to start with a coke."

The girl chuckled. "And I'll just have some water." I nodded walking away leaving the two to carry on some random conversation. Soon I returned with the ice water for the girl and the coke for the boy.

"Have you guys decided what you will have?"

The boy nodded. "Yea, I'll have a steak medium well."

I nodded. "Alright, and do you want fry's or a potato?"

"I think I'll have a potato."

I nodded again writing down his order on my notepad and then turning to the younger girl.

"I think I'll have a chicken salad."

I nodded writing that down on my paper.

"What kind of dressing would you like?"

"Just ranch."

I nodded and walked back to the kitchen to give the cook the paper. Once the food was prepared I walked back out carrying each plate in one hand.

"Thank you." The both said as I nodded with a smile walking away. It was a rather slow night, even now and then I would check up on them to make sure they were doing alright and didn't need anything.

* * *

"So, Yugi is willing to see you again?" Isuzu asked.

Yami nodded. "Yea, we might just be friends, and I'm alright with that, I just can't stand not being in his life."

Isuzu smiled. "I'm glad, though I do hope you and Yugi can get back together, you are the cutest couple."

Yami blushed.

"So when are you meeting him?"

"This weekend, I hope we can make it back by then, I really don't want to miss this chance to see him."

"I'm sure we will get back in time, we just have to make a stop in a few towns over, Bakura decided to pay a visit to Ryou where he's going to school so we have to stop and let him catch up."

Yami nodded. "I'm glad Bakura and Ryou are still together, they haven't seen each other in over two years, and it's amazing really."

Isuzu smiled. "Well they really do love each other, when you really love someone you can make things work no matter what."

Yami looked out the window of their buss.

"It's really coming down out there." Yami spoke looking at all the snow falling.

"Yea, it's really pretty, we don't see any of this in Egypt."

Yami smiled. "Yea…"

Isuzu got up and walked back to the bathroom. Yami continued to look out the Window just as Bakura walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Yami smiled.

"Hey Yami, how you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, really excited to get back and see Yugi."

"Yea, by the way, you didn't tell the bus drive to speed things up did you?"

Yami shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because we are going a little fast, and with all this snow on the ground I don't think that's the best thing to be doing."

Yami stood up and walked to the front of the buss.

"Hey Mana, why are we going this fast."

Mana faked a smile. "Well you see, we… um… don't have any breaks." Yami's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!" Bakura shouted.

"Well that's what I'm guessing, I pressing the break paddle but we aren't slowing down."

Isuzu walked up to the guys.

"So what's going on?" She spoke looking out the window.

Yami turned to her. "Oh, nothing much… just ah… we don't have any breaks!" Yami raised his voice at the last part.

Isuzu gulped. "Well, do you think maybe it was…" Isuzu paused as she saw what was coming up fast in front of them. It was a giant ravine.

* * *

**(END!)**

**Kind of short… Anyway hope you guys are not too unhappy about this… It looks like someone doesn't want them getting somewhere… can anyone guess who? Haha till next time!**


	12. Evil Plans

**Well, got one more review than normal for this last chapter. I think there will be one more chapter after this, not sure but as I am having a hard time writing things it might take a while, you guys don't mind waiting till June do you? Ha-ha… Anyway Seeking Comfort should update soon, and My Guardian Angel updates next! Lets continue with this chapter. **

* * *

Isuzu, Yami and Bakura looked at each other. Neither of them could think of anything to say; well besides they wanted to kill Marik.

"…" Yami tired to speak.

"… Yea." Bakura added.

"Al right, well…" Isuzu started everyone turning to her.

"On the bright side, you wont get to see the world destroyed in a few years." Mana added everyone glaring at her.

"Gee, Mana that really helps." Bakura snapped.

"Sorry, was just trying to cheer you guys up." Everyone sighed.

"Anyway, I think I might know of a way we can survive this." Isuzu started. Everyone turned to her, even Mana.

"Mana!" Yami snapped. "Pay attention to the road!" Mana laughed and turning back so she was facing the road.

"Oh?" Bakura spoke with Isuzu nodding.

"We can try using our shadow magic." Isuzu spoke a little shy. It had been forever since they had to use it.

Yami looked at Isuzu. "Alright, we can try but it's been a while, so I'm not sure how effective it would be."

"Well, considering the alternative is death I say we try." Bakura spoke.

Bakura, Isuzu and Yami walked back to the back of the bus. At the back of the bus they had the bunk beds, and whoever slept on the top of the bunk also fell off when the bus turned a corner. Sitting down on the ground each of them joined hands and started chanting something in Egyptian. A black mist started to fill the room, each of their eyes starting to glow a dark red. The room started to spin a little.

* * *

"So Yugi, how are you dealing with things today?" A man asked. He was rather tall, and wore a dark black shirt and dark blue jeans.

I sighed. "I'm alright, not much going on now days."

"Oh, if I may ask how's the dating life?"

I smiled. "It's alright, I'm meeting up with an old friend later this week and I can't wait to see him again."

The man smiled. "Well that's great, you need to be with someone you like, I just hope this man will make you just as happy as the other did."

I blushed. "Well, you see… it's kind of the same guy." The man raised and eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, he called me for the first time yesterday and said that he wanted to meet up again sometime, and that it had been too long since we had talked."

The man chuckled. "Well, as long as he makes you happy that is all that maters."

(Line Break)

So Seth, are you up for meeting with a friend and myself his evening?" Heba asked.

Seth laughed. "Sure, you going out on yet another date with someone? Seth teased.

"Yes, actually I met this girl at work and she seems really nice."

"Well, that's always nice." Seth said raising and eyebrow up and down, it looked kind of creepy.

* * *

The gang appeared in an empty room, it looked kind of like their hotel room back in London.

"Um, I think we might have gone a little far guys…" Bakura added.

"No, really I hadn't noticed." Yami snapped.

Isuzu sighed. "Alright guys, it's been a while since we tried doing something like this, though Yami, it's probably you thinking about Yugi and the last time you guys were here, as this is the room you stayed in."

Yami blushed. "Well, it's hard for me to forget that, and when we were in the bus about to die all I could think of was Yugi." Isuzu placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, so did Bakura.

"It's alright Yami, we know that you are worried about Yugi, what Marik did was bad, he shouldn't have done that, but there's nothing we can do about it now, all we can do is focus on getting you back to Yugi and Bakura back to Ryou." Yami smiled.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot."

* * *

"What the hell, how did they manage to use their shadow magic without me?" Marik asked enraged.

"I… I don't know." Joey said shaking.

Marik sighed. "You sure don't know a lot do you?"

"No master." Joey admitted lowering his head.

Marik laughed evilly. "Get ready to go back to where you came from, I have a new plan involving your son Seto." Joey tensed.

"Leave him out of this!" Joey yelled as a sharp shock run through his entire body.

"You might want to think about that, fighting will only mean more pain for you, and the more pain you endure so does Seto."

Joey glared at Marik while Marik laughed and evil laugh.

"Go get ready, I will tell you more for your assignment after you are ready to leave."

* * *

"Lets try this again, Yami you really need to focus." Isuzu said worried.

"I'll try."

The three joined hands once again, their eyes turning red, the room began to spin once more. All three fell to the ground with a thud."

"Well, we made it to the correct city." Isuzu said rubbing her head.

"Yea, but we are a few miles away from where we should be…" Bakura moaned.

"The walking will do us all good, though can anyone tell me where Mana is?" Yami spoke looking around as people walked by.

"I think we left her on the bus." Bakura laughed.

"Oh, well that's just great, the best bus drive we ever had dead." Yami complained.

"Yami, you do know she probably teleported out of the bus before it crashed right?" Isuzu spoke sighing.

"Oh, good point, anyway lets get walking, I really want to make sure Yugi is alright."

Bakura and Isuzu both laughed.

* * *

I walked into my house, setting my bag down on the couch, walking back to my room landing on my bed. Every time I was in here I couldn't help think of Yami. I miss his sent, his since of humor and mostly just him being here with me.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* I sighed grabbing the phone at my nightstand and the number came in as blocked. I answered the phone with a shy hello.

"Hello, Yugi." The man on the other end spoke. I smiled.

"Hey, Yami."

"Hey, so you know how I said that I wanted to see you this weekend?"

"Yea, and I can't wait to see you."

"Well… would you be willing to change that date a little?"

My heart dropped. Somehow I knew something like this would happen.

"Well, you see…" Yami started but was cut off by the author.

* * *

**(Finished with this chapter! Ha-ha, I really have to stop with those cliffhangers. Let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review. One more chapter about I think, not really sure, the reviews will decide that!)**


	13. Authors Note

I have decided to put this on hold for a while. In a recent review the person got me thinking that my writing for this has gone downhill and I have to agree with this person. So for the time being this is on hold and I am not sure when it will resume. I am hoping sometime this year but I will be working on new ideas and one day hope to return to this fanfic. If you would like to give me ideas of how to end this fanfic that would be great! I have decided I want the last chapter to be the next one, and I want it to be long, I am thinking 20k+ words. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I hope you can all forgive me for putting this off for a while but I just think I need to focus on my other fanfics and get them out of the way.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to see you guys in my other fanfics.


	14. NOTE PLEASE READ

Well, I have a question for all of you, and I NEED you to reply. I am thinking about taken this off and re-doing it. I realize I have made some mistakes with it and would love to fix them. Like the idea? If I do this though, the rating will remain Teen, and the genera(s) will change. It will me Romance/Drama. Please reply, I am really wondering if you guys would like me to do this, or just leave it up as is.

Thanks!


End file.
